minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.15.2
Custom ideas for Minecraft 1.15.2. The update ideas are fanon, but not canon. It's impossible to do a page in a real Minecraft Wiki. Created by: TheRandomBlock (talk) 15:28, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Blocks * Platinum block made with 9 platinum ingots. * Cobalt block made with 9 cobalt ingots. * Snow grass and snow dirt, whiter variants of respective parents, with snow covering snow grass, are made with surrounding grass with 8 ices or snowballs. * Added brick, and mossy forms of both sandstone variants. * Sawmill, made with 6 wood planks and 1 iron ingot, carves wood into new blocks. * Nether Brick Fence Gate. * Electric, Chainlink and Iron Fences, as well as their fence gates. Electric Fence and Fence Gate only in creative. * Trading and Redstone Tables. * Glazed Pots, which work like normal ones, and have 20 colors. * Dyed Quartz, Bricks, Wood Planks, and Leather Blocks. * Leather Blocks made with 4 leather. * Fishbowl, made with 7 glass in a shape of „U”. * Added Larch, Elm, Pine, Poplar and Palm. * Added boats, stairs, slabs, doors, trapdoors, buttons, pressure plates, fences, fence gates, saplings, signs, and sticks for all new woodtypes. * Volcano Block and Wax Block. * Added stair, slab and wall types for honeycomb, wax and volcano blocks. * Added all woodtypes for sticks. * Spike Traps and Barbed Wires. Ores * Added platinum, cobalt and purpur ores. * Purpur Ore is only available in End. Decoration * Frosted Grass and Frosted Tallgrass, whiter forms of their respective forms, are made with putting a Snowball and grass/tallgrass. Food * Toast - Made with cooking bread in a furnace. Fills 8 hunger. * Cheese - Made with 2 buckets of milk. Can be used to make Grilled Cheese and Meat Sandwich. Fills 5 hunger. * Grilled Cheese - Made with 2 toasts and 1 cheese. Fills 11 hunger. * Meat Sandwich - Made with 6 toasts, 1 cheese, 1 meatball and 1 steak. Fills 16 hunger. Meat * Ham (3 hunger raw, 6 hunger cooked) - Dropped by pigs. * Meatball (7 hunger) - Made with 4 cooked porkchops in a 2x2 grid. Crops * Tomato - fills 2 hunger points. Its seeds can be used to grow them. Cakes * Placeable Pumpkin Pie - Made with 2 pumpkins and a cake. Restores 14 hunger. * Carrot Cake - Made when you put 2 carrots with a cake. Restores 16 hunger. Mobs * Bull - Spawns in the same locations like cows, plus forests and taiga. Has 20 hp and is neutral. Drops leather and raw beef on death. * Ender Bull - Spawns in the End. Has 20 hp, is neutral and only attack if attacked. Drops ender pearls on death. * Glow-Sheep - Spawns in the Nether, has the same hp as sheep and is passive. Drops glowstone dusts on death. * Nether Horse - Spawns in the Nether, has 20 hp and is passive. Can be ridden and drops nothing on death. * Pigman - Spawns in the Nether, in Netherrack Villages. Use pig sounds, and resemble a player with a pig skin. Has 20 hp and is very passive. Can be traded with golden ingots. * Nether Pig - Spawns in the Nether. Has the same hp as pigs and is hostile, but can be tamed with gold ingots to trust players. * Dog - Spawns in plains, steppes and in every village. Has 7 skins based on real-life dogs. Has 16 hp and is simply tamed with a bone. * Ghost - Spawns in the woodland mansion. Has 18 hp and is neutral. * Wraith - Spawns in the woodland mansion. Has 36 hp and is hostile. * Seagull - Spawns everywhere near waters, in beaches and swamps. Has 20 hp and is passive. Can be bred to trust players. * Village Veaver - Spawns in all biomes except oceans, and in groups of 20 in villages. Has 6 hp and is passive. Can be bred to trust players. * Herrerasaurus - Spawns in badlands. Has 35 hp and is hostile. Can be tamed with a bone to trust players and become neutral. * Cryolophosaurus - Spawns in jungles. Has 50 hp and is hostile. * Enrager - Spawns during raids, in the boss stage after the raid ends. Has 100 hp and is hostile. It is supported by 2 Pillagers, 2 Vindicators and an Illusioner (in Java Edition.) Items * Bat Wing - Dropped from a bat. Can be used to make a bat bow. * Vex Tear - Has a 40% chance to drop from a vex. * Chain - Made with 2 iron ingots in a column. This recipe produces 4 chains. Dyes * Olive Dye * Tan Dye * Vermillion Dye * Lavender Dye These are reflected in wool, beds, carpet, terracotta, glazed terracotta, glass/pane, concrete powder, concrete and Shulker Boxes. Weapons * Purpur Tools - Work like diamond tools, but they are easier to enchant, and have 514 durability. * Bat Bow - Made with 3 sticks, a Chain, and 2 Bat Wings. Has the same enchantments as the bow. Enchantments * Thunder (Swords, Level I-IV) - Has 10% (I)/20% (II)/40% (III)/100% (IV) chances to summon a thunder when attacking. * Poison (Swords, Level I) - Glves Poison IV to the enemy which was hit. * Sweeping Edge (Swords, Level I) - Gives a stronger sweep attack. * High Jump (Boots, Level I-V) - Gives a 1½ higher jump per level. * Scorching Touch (Pickaxe, Level I) - Automatically smelts ores. * Sharpshooter (Bow/Bat Bow, Level I-V) - Shoots fully charged arrows at double the speed unaffected by gravity. * Ricochet (Shield, Level I-III) - Has a higher chance to reflect shot objects. Potions * Added potions of Nausea, Haste, Resistance and Double Punch. Misc. Paintings * The Scream added. Effects * Double Punch - Doubles the force of hand attacks and mines blocks 2x faster with a hand. Liquids * Added saltwater (in seas and steppes), Liquid of Harming and Liquid of Regerenation. Achievements * The End of Raid - Kill an Enrager and give the Hero of the Village effect * Publisher - Sign a book * The Sweeping Edge - Hit 50 enemies using a sweep attack * Break to the Nether - Visit a Netherrack Village * Give me Something - Trade with a Pigman * Bat Bow - Craft a Bat Bow * Trust Me... or Not - Tame a Nether Pig Advancements * The Raid's Redeemer - Kill an Enrager to save villagers - Defeat the Enrager and its supporters, and save the village. * Indie Publisher - Sign a book & quill - Write a book with a quill, then sign it. * Sweep Yourself - Defeat a monster using a sweep attack - Sweep attack a hostile mob. * Trading Table - Craft a trading table - Have a trading table in your inventory. Goals * The Pigmen which Reside there - Enter a Netherrack village - Break to the Nether Pigman Village, and then trade with one of them. Challenges * Two Wings, One Bow - Craft a Bat Bow within bat wings - Have a bat bow in your inventory. * Dinosaur Challenge - Kill a dinosaur - Kill one of the dinosaurs. Biomes * Added Volcano Biome (temperature 1.0), Steppe (temperature 0.7), Flatlands (same temperature as plains), Larch Taiga and Pine Taiga (same temperature as Spruce Taiga) and Valley (temperature 0.5). Reworked Biomes * Taiga - Renamed to „Spruce Taiga”. Campfires and fallen logs are more common, as well as cobblestone stairs and walls. * Giant Tree Taiga - Pine and larch trees have both 25% appearance in that taiga. Spruce trees are the most common here. Dirt and coarse dirt are replaced by snow dirt. Frosted grass appears here. * Mountains - Snow grass, larch trees, frosted grass and frosted tallgrass appear here. * Cold Taiga - Snow grass, pine and larch trees appear here. * Tundra - 6 villages spawn here, and the tundra has no more than 7,500 square blocks. Pine and larch trees appear somewhere near villages and campfires. * Desert - Palm trees spawn here, as well as a new type of cacti. Desert temples are 3x bigger and have a maze to a buried chest. Structures * Village: Badland, Swamp, Steppe, Valley, Larch Taiga, Pine Taiga, Nether * Sandstone Castle * Pirate Ship * Armorer's Tent * Ice Temple * Nether Chamber - 3 chambers spawn in every Nether Fortress * Deep Nether Fortress - Spawns 25 blocks below every Nether Fortress. Does not contain chambers Changes Blocks * Double Tallgrass - Now simply called „Tallgrass”. * Hay Bale - Namespaced ID changed from „hay_block” to „hay_bale”. * Smithing Table - Function added: Combining a chestplate with an elytra. Mobs * Villager - Added Redstone profession, which sells redstone. Have different skins for each new Overworld biome, except Larch and Pine Taigas. * Pig - 3 new variants: Rice Pig, Light Brown Pig and Black Pig. Black pig only appears in savanna. * Rabbit - Now spawns everywhere in the world except oceans. Weapons * Arrow - New function to throw arrows at your enemies. Items * Spawn eggs for new mobs. Structures * Village - Rabbits, Dogs and Village Weavers spawn here. THE END. Please comment my page!